The Way We Fell in Love
by AniaMaria2000
Summary: You all know how much Nathan and I love each other. But, what was our RELATIONSHIP like before. This story will show you The Way We Fell in Love. - Ania
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**Hi Everyone! Ania here with another story!**

**This story was chosen by you, so I hope you'll enjoy!**

_'' Ania, Run!'' Said a voice in the darkness. Who is calling me?I know this voice.'' Ania run, Now!'' Shouted the voice louder, reaching my ears clearly.'' Mati? Mateusz, is it you?'' I call into the dark, recognizing my cousins voice._

_(sz you pronounce sh)_

_That's when There's a huge BANGING noise, and with it a red light plus a gust of wind pushing me away._

_I land on by back on the hard ground. Once I sit up, I can finally see. There are houses on the sides of the street I'm sitting on, in the back is the sorce of the banging, A huge bar was on fire, And … Mati running through the street. _

_As he runs, the fire seems to follow him, as the houses on he's sides get covered in flames.'' Ania run! Their after you!'' He screams as he runs to me. Behind him, people, With strange guns are walking, as if you world was theirs. I stand up and am about to start running once Mati reaches me. When..._

_RATATATATATA! RATATATATATA!_

_One of the men shot his gun, and millions of bullets went straight through Mati's body.'' Mati! No!'' I scream, tears quickly coming to my eyes.'' Now's your turn!'' Shouts a girl from the group, as she runs my way with an axe. I stand there and close my eyes, ready to die with my cousin. _

_The moment I feel the axe cut through my chest..._

'' Ahh!'' I sit up straight in my bed, gasping for air.'' Ania!'' I hear Mati say, sitting up next to me and holding me gently.

'' Whats wrong?''.

As soon as I hear he's voice, I hug into he's chest and start to cry.'' Shh,... Ania, it's ok'' He says, patting my head.

'' They killed you'' I whisper.''..., but it was just a dream, okay?'' He says calmly.'' No one will hurt you or me''.

I love Mati. He's my cousin, and even though he's 3 months younger, he's like an older brother to me. He's soft beach skin, blonde hair and sky blue eyes are after he's dad. I look nothing like him. My skin is slightly tanned, my long dark brown hair reach lower then my waist, my eyes, turqouise you could say, no one knows, some say blue, some green, sometimes even sliver. And I'm a migit, hardly 1.55m.

Most 17's are 1.70m, and boys, like Mati, around 1.75m to 1.80m.

'' We need to go, right?'' I ask, and he nods he's head. We sit at the edge of our bed and stand up. We go over to our dresser and take out our clothes.

I start by taking off my nightgrawn. I then take a thick, long bandage and wrapping it around my chest. _I work in a bar, I have to do it for my own safety, Mati says. For obvious reasons. So some drunken 'God Knows What' doesn't stare at my quite huge breasts. _I then pop on a long crimson sleeve-less dress, then matching arm bands, starting at my arm half-way above my elbow, and ending at my wrist.

Mati, how ever, a white T-shirt, a dark green jacket with short sleeves and trousers in the same colour. We then put on our boots. Mati has he's hunting boots, stopping just under he's knees. I have dark brown boots, stopping at my knee which I fastened up quickly.'' Good luck with your hunting cousin'' I say, putting my short samurai sword into my boot.'' Good luck with your hunting too, cousin'' He says jokingly.'' I aint hunting, their following me like bunch of stupid dogs'' I say, which makes Mati chuckle.

We walk down the steps of our two-room-house and onto the street, where mati goes for the forest and I go to the main street the other way.

We're foreigners, our parents came to Yamato when we were 3 years old from Europe. Naturally, we get a lot of attention, aspecially me working in a bar. Men keep request me to get them a drink, stroke my leg under the table which I'll shove away or even try to do it to my butt after what my boss would thankfully kick them out.

I've reached the bar door and took out the bar keys from my clothes. Once I open the door, my boss, the owner of this bar is sitting at the counter.'' Johnson, are you OK?'' I ask the owner, Satsuki Johnson. He's half Japanese, he knew my father too. And Mati's.

He turns he's head my way with a sad expression.'' I hafta go, Ania. They broke so many things last night when you didn't come in that I need to go get new one's. You'll need to stay in this bar alone and take care of it for 2 hours or so'' He says sadly.

'' Mr, Johnson, don't worry … '' I Say, showing him the sword inside my boot.'' I'll be perfectly fine''.

'' Yes I know you can fight. But, thereth been rumors that powerful pirates visited Yamato, and, s traveling group of bandits. If they come to this bar, God knows what will happen to you''. He says again.

'' Just go. It woun't be likely that those pirates and the bandits will come in at the same time'' I say.

He sigh deeply, running he's hand through his black long hair.

'' Fine. But if something seems wrong, just run'' He say's.

'' And leave your bar?'' I asked surprised.'' Life of a girl like you is priceless compared to the cost of the bar'' He say's as he patts my head.'' Okay. I'll run'' I say, and with a smile, he walks out.

Most of the time there are no people in the bar so early in the day. I spend the morning cleaning the bar table, chairs, bottles of alcohol. I then just sit on one of the bar chairs and sit there spinning in it. Shouldn't Satsuki be back by now?

That's when the door of the bar opens.'' Yo, Woman! Get us some booze will ya!'' Say's a man, who came in. Behind him some other people. I look at their clothes and automatically know. Their the bandits.'' Yes sir. Right away!'' I say and start to get 10 bottles of booze. As I give them around, I notice their weapons. Fine guns and swords, a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes sits with an axe.

That's when Mati storms into the bar.'' Mati, what are...''.

I stopped. Those people, they were in my dream.'' Ania Run!'' Screamed Mati.'' Your a little to late, boy'' Says a man, throwing a bomb behind the counter where I was.

I automatically start to run. The bomb was producing black gas and soon you couldn't see anything on the streets.

I stop running and stand there, trying to make out where I am.'' Ania run!'' I hear Mati call.'' No! You run! Run or they'll kill you!'' I scream. Then there's the explosion, making me fly away. I sit up on the flood and see Mati run, being chased by the flames at he's sides, and the people behind him.'' Mati, Run!'' I scream, but not fast enough. With the shots of that gun, Mati falls to the floor.

I run to he's side and kneel down. I put he's head on my knees. Now we swop sides. I'm the older sister and he's my little cousin, gripping he's trembling bloody hand on mine. Tears in he's eyes.'' Ania, … I was there to late. I seen them coming from the forest. But only after time I realized their coming to your bar'' He says.'' It's OK, Mati. It's OK'' I say, trying to ease he's mind.'' I love you sis'' He says, he's blue eyes looking deep into mine.'' I love you too, Brother'' I say, starting to cry hard. He lifts he's hand that isn't holding mine and strokes my cheek.'' You have to run. Live, and be happy. For the both of us'' He say with a smile, though I can see pain in it.'' No. I'll stay here with you, I wount let you die alone'' I say, gripping he's hand harder.

'' Now's your turn!'' Shouts that girl with blonde hair. She starts to run my way, swinging her axe. I grip Mati's hand even harder and close my eyes shut. I'm ready to die. But …

The pain never comes. When I open my eyes, the girl is laying dead on the floor, and behind her there's a man.

That's all I make out before the smoke around me makes my lungs protest to take in any oxygen left in the air. I lay my head on Mati's chest, and loose consiousness.

**OK! Here's the prologue people! :)**

**I'll be using this prologue in every Main Story so you know, later on feel free to just skip it ;)**

**I wonder who the man is (but you all know it's Nate :D ).**

**Anyways, till next time!**

**- Ania**


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome On The Sirius!

Chapter 1

**Hi~! Here's Chapter 1**

**I hope you'll enjoy it! ^_^**

'' … Ughh~...'' I moan as I slowly sit up. I rub my head and accidentally touch a spot where it hurts. As I open my eyes I imagine I'll be seing burining houses, ruined street, and Mati's long dead body. But …

An Infirmary? That was no where near to what I expected.

The room had wooden floors, walls and cealing. Next to my bed at the back are shelfs full of bottles and boxes. A big wooden table in the middle of the room with many things I have no idea what they are, and a man sitting next to it with an open book in hand, looking at me.'' Ah, your awake..'' He says putting his book down on the table and walking over to me. I automatically reach for my boot to get my sword but all I find is a bare leg. Great! oh, no! He rapped me now he wants to do it again!

'' Eeek! Don't touch me!'' I scream trying to get away.'' Shhhh... shhh. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a doctor'' He says trying to calm me down. I look into he's eyes and see that he isn't laying.

I sit calmly on the bed and look at the doctor. He's got dark skin, brown eyes and short black hair. He wears a white long sleeve shirt and black trousers with a blue cloth around he's waist as a belt. To that, a necklace with a blue stone in it.

'' What is your name dear?'' He asks me with a smile.'' Ania. You'' I answer, asking back.'' I'm Christopher but you can always call me Doc. Nathan found you on the streets about to be killed by a woman bandit. He disarmed her and brought you unconcious here. Do you remember anything'' Christopher asks.

'' I, was. Attacked, and then Mati came to warn my but it was too late! MATI! Where is he? Where's MaTI!?'' I start panicing, remembering in what a bad condition he was.'' The man with you? He's here, but he got very badly wounded'' Doc tells me.'' He's here?! Alive!?''. Christopher points to a bed on the other side of the room.

Mati is laying there unconcious all in bandages. I can see he's chest moving up and down. I sigh in sweet relief. Thats when the doors open.

A group of me burst into the room. About four.'' Doc, we heard the woman scream, is everything okay?'' Asks a man with an eyepatch and gunpowder hair.'' Doc! You were molesting her?!'' A boy with sunkissed hair asks, looking at me. All of the men blush.'' Eww, doc, how could you. Poor girl'' Says a cute blonde. I look down at myself and notice that I didn't cover my top half of the body with a blanket and since I was ill in bed I didn't have my clothes on. Even my Bandages I wore over my breasts.

So there it is, My 'Huge' breasts on the show.

''Eeeek!'' I cover my chest quickly.'' Haha! Who wouldn't men. A girl so small with things like that is a huge target. Haha!'' Loughs a man who seems to be the oldest in the group.'' She's just sick in bed dont laugh at her, Captain'' Says the docotor.'' Okay, okay. Sorry, … em..'' The man says, not sure what to call me.'' Ania '' I tell him.'' Okay, Ania. I'm Morgan, Captain of this ship'' Says the man. He's got shoulder long messy brown hair and hazel eyes of a drunken man. He wears a black captain hat with a huge white feather and a long blood red coat over he's shoulders not sticking he's arms through it's sleeves. A white shirt and black trousers with light brown boots over her knees on his legs and a green belt from a cloth for his sword.'' Wait wait wait! I'm on a ship?!'' since when, I thought but didn't dare to ask.'' Yeah! Ya didn't know? Christopher'' Said the boy with sunkissed hair.'' Guys, she just woke up okay? Your on a pirate ship. Sirius'' the Doctor answers.

Wait, so I was attacked by bandits and then saved my pirates. This world is weird.'' So. Your the pirate king?'' I ask, pointing at Morgan. He smiles proudly at me.'' Alright guys. Let her rest will you'' Christopher says, trying to get them out.

'' Em, No! I'm fine now. I'll just change quickly and then join you, I want to see the ship if I may. I wasn't on one for 14 years'' I say, which was actually true. I did want to see a 'real' pirate ship.'' Sure Ania! Men, give her some privacy! Haha!'' Morgan said as they left, chuckling.

I sigh deeply, but then start putting on my clothes. Once my crimson dress and armbands are on, I put on my boots. Thankfully my small sword, actually more like a dagger, is still in there. I dont mess with the bandages because, I wount fool anyone here, will I.

I walk out into the hallway to find the men standing there.

'' Okay ania. Let us show you the ship. Another thing is, we all agreed to let you stay as a crew member!'' Captain said with a huge smile.'' What!?'' I exclaim.'' Come on. At least until we find the treasure, then your free to go and your friend too''.'' fine...'' A pirate. They don't seem too bad.

'' Oh! Why don't I tell ya the three rule's a Sirius pirate must obay. One...''.'' Protect your buddies with yer life'' Says the one with an eyepatch.'' Two …'' Morgan continues.'' Never let women or children get hurt'' Say's the cute Blonde.'' And?...'' Morgan says, grinning happily.'' We party till down when it's a full moon!'' Everyone says happily.

'' I think I'll manage it'' I say with a light giggle. Everyone looks at me with intense eyes and I quickly cover my lips with my hands and stop the giggling.'' s..sorry'' I say and with a blush I turn away.

They start to show me a room by room. Each of the men show me their room, and when we get to the bathroom, they show me how the shower works.

Next we get out on the deck and they show me the cannons, then the back deck. The cute blonde who I've learned is called Russell helps me up to the lookout where it is he's duty to keep watch.'' Yeah! His go a real eagle eye, Miss Ania!'' Says the sunkissed hair boy called Thomas, with a beaming smile.

'' Its really pretty here, Russell. You must like the job'' I say with a sweet smile.'' Y...yeah! It's really nice at sunset here! and a lot of the time it's calm so I get to have a nap'' He say, his cheeks a little pink in colour.

After that, Captain Morgan shows me his Cabin which is huge and full with jeawls. The Eyepatch, Eduardo, shows me the study. It was full with maps, notes, compasses and all those stuff.

'' Ania. Nows the last rooms. The dinning and the kitchen'' says Captain, and I nod. We enter the Dinning, a room with a huge table and barrels for the seats, also a huge window showing the sea.'' Everyone sit down!'' shouted a deep voice from the kitchen.'' Aye sir'' Everyone said, and sat down.'' Who's that?'' I ask, taking a seat next to Russell and an empty seat.'' Thats Nathan. The guy that saved you, Ania'' tells me Christopher who's sitting in front of me.'' His our cook! And he's food is first class!'' Russell tells me, rubbing he's hands awaiting the food. Everyone is chatting away happily until the kitchen doors are kicked open.

Silence fills the room. The doors swing and you can only hear boots hitting the wooden floor. A man steps throught the doors. He bends he's head down a little as he walks throught.

His eyes are chokolate brown, his skin tanned and hair light brown, Tied in a black bandanna. A white T-shirt with a low cut with a torquoise camisole under it. Black trousers and and apron the same colour tied around his waist plus a chain around it, And green boots.

'' Foods ready'' He says, And everybody chhers. For a moment we lock eyes. He looks at me, he's face showing no emotion, but his eyes did. He then puts down the food on the table and gets back to the kitchen for more.

(Nathans POV)

There she was. The young girl I saved last night. Her big torquoise eyes look into my own. Her stare is so intense that I turn around and go back to the kitchen. Hoping that she never noticed the blush on my face.

I get some more plates and return back into the dinning, leaving them on the table for those hungry beasts. The only seat left is the one next to her and Eduardo, so with a sigh I sit next to these two.'' T-thank you for saving us before'' She says shyly, and I nod my head.'' What ever. Be careful next time'' I say as I sip some water. I then look at the girl _I sweare she was way more scrawny yesterday. _I try to focus on the food for the rest of the evening.

At the end of the dinner, Captain stands up.'' Okay everyone. I have something to say that I should have said before'' He begins. _Oh, great. What is it this time _I say in my mind, because this never brings anything good.'' Ania, there are now speare rooms fer ya. You need to choose to room with one of us. Choose now'' _Well, that was quite straight forward. Wait, WHAT?! _

'' What?!'' She exclaims, after spilling her drink, which is what I would have done if I had any.'' Captain, 're ya out of yer mind?!'' I say, looking at him firmly.'' Hey! Whats with that face? There are no rooms. Do ya want her to sleep on the deck'' He says, looking even more firmly at me.'' What a burden'' I curse, and just sit there and wait for the girl to choose.

(Ania's POV)

'' Em,... ''. _Who should I choose? I hardly know any of them. _I nervously look at all the men in the room, and they stop between Russell and Nathan. Russell is cursing something under he's breathe and crushing a baguatte in his hand, whilst Nathan just sits there with his arms crossed on he's chest as he waits for something to be said.'' Em,... Nathan. Can I room with you?'' I ask, blushing a little. He looks up at me, '' Whatever. It's not like I hav'a choice'' He says as he stands up.'' So it's settled. She'll stay with Nathan!'' Captain said with a teasing smile.

I stand up next to him and look high up. _Do you know that feeling when you look at your dad when your 6 years old and you thing he's the tallest man in the world? Thats how I feel now. My head ends at his elbow._

'' Com'on. I'll show ya m' room'' He says, and he starts to leave. I quickly hopty-skip after him like a little girl.

(Russell's POV)

_Dang it! I knew she'll choose him. I wanted it to be me!_

**Okay people, Here's Chapter 1 and I hope you've enjoyed it ^_^**

**We know that Ania is rooming with Nathan and that...**

**Russell is a little jealous~!**

**Anyways, till next time :)**

**- Ania**


	3. Chapter 3 - First Day

Chapter 2 – First day

**Hi~! Ania here with another chapter of this story.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

I quietly hopty-skip after Nathan. He's taking me to his room where I will be staying until they, The Sirius Pirates, will be able to take me to Yamato. I like it this way. I'm not the kind of person who jumps onto someone with a big mouth when I just met them. I'm shy.

Besides, Nathan doesn't look like a man who is into long chit-chats either.

He stops at a door and puts a key in. He turns it and opens the door to a quite big, but empty room. It has a bed, a desk with a book on it and a candle, and a note on top, also a small closet.'' Damn ya, Cap! Why?'' Nathan says after reading the note.'' What is it?'' I ask looking at Nathan.'' Cap gave us this Note book so we can write in it sa we get t' know each other betta'' Nathan tells me.'' Oh..'' Well, better then talking.

For a while we stand there completely quiet, but then Nathan asks something I didn't expect to be asked.

'' Your not from Yamato, are you'' He says, blank expression on his face.'' No. I'm from Europe. Em,... from Poland'' I say, startled by the question.''... Uhm... But you speak Japanese and English'' He says.

'' Well, yeah.'' I say shyly.

It's quiet again. And awkuard this time.

'' We should go to sleep. I hafta wake up early in the mornin' '' Nathan says and with a blanket and a pillow, he streches out on the floor next to the bed. Is,... is he telling me to sleep on the bed?

'' No. You take the bed'' I tell him.'' Shat ap!''(wrote like that on purpose).

'' I said. Get into the bed'' I say a little coldly.'' Yer death 'nd in sane? Get the bed!'' He tells me again. I take out my dagger and sit on Nathan putting it to his neck.

(Nathans POV)

The girl jumps on me with a dagger and puts it to my neck.'' What the...'' She can use this?!'' I said get in the bed. I've already been a hassel to you by choosing you. And anyways...'' she looks away with a soft blush on her face.''... I want to say thank you for saving me and my cousin''. What is she? Most girls would yell for the bed. She's so pure and kind.

I was getting my hand to hold her face and say its okay, but then I remind myself. And push her off me.

'' Oww~! What was that for?!'' She yells.'' I can't get in the bed with ya on top of me, can I?!'' I yell back and stand up.

'' R-right … '' She says, rubbing her arm. Did I hurt her?

I grab a hold of her arm and look at it closely.

(Ania's POV)

Nathan pushed me off of him and I hit my arm on the frame of the bed. He grabs my hand firmly but not painfully and rolles down my arms band. He looks at it really close, so close I could feel he's warm breathe on it which sends shivers up and down my spine and arm. I feel my face heat up so I turn away.'' There will be a small bruise. Sorry'' He says and lets go of me.

I roll up my arm band and lay down on the floor whilst Nathan lays on the bed. I'm really tired, even though I've been just sleeping. I turn my face to Nathan and look up at him.'' Good night'' I tell him with a smile. He's sirprised for a moment as his eyes widen, but then says '' Ah,... Night''. He turns away from me and blows out the candles.

In The Morning.

'' Oy, You! Wake up kid!'' I hear someone yell from above me.

'' Hai! (yes)'' I burst out as I sit up. WHUMP! '' Oww! What the hell?! Don't jump up like that when I'm above you!'' He scolds me.'' Gonen! (sorry)'' I say and rub he's head.'' What?'' He asks me.'' Sorry..'' I repeat more softly in English this time.

'' Doesn't it hurt?'' He asks me.'' Well, we'll find out once I start to think straight'' I smile with a shrug.

'' Yer a weird one'' He tells me and it makes me giggle. I quickly cover my mouth and stop.'' We've got jobs to do right. Lets go'' I say standing up, trying to change the subject as I noticed the questioning look on Nathans face.

On The Deck.

I've been told to clean the deck with the youngest boy, Thomas. I wipe it quickly with a wet cloth and Thomas does it with his.'' Your good at this, Miss Ania. Where did you learn to clean?'' He asks me, seeing that I'm ahead of him.'' I worked in a bar. So, I've been cleaning everyday'' I say with a small smile.'' Well, then your a huge help, Miss Ania. Most people here never cleaned before they've got on the ship. Thank you!'' He says with a beaming smile. I smile back, and then get back to work.

'' There, All done. Thomas, do you need help?'' I ask him.

'' He'll do fine no his own'' says a voice behind me. I turn around, and there stands that man with emerald eyes, Russell.

'' Yes! I'll be fine, Miss Ania'' Thomas add's after Russell.'' see?''. I smile at Russell who seems to try and make me so.

'' Your going to the look out?'' I ask him looking up at him, then the look out.'' Yeah. Wonna go too?'' He asks, and I nod.

'' No!'' I hear Nathan yell and I turn around. His in the doors to the dinning room.'' Dinner's now. The three of you's come in'' He tells us.'' Dinner?! So fast?'' I ask Russell.'' Yeah. It's 6 p.m. Didn't ya notice? The sun will start setting in an hour'' He tells me.'' I can't remember eating'' I say.'' You skipped it'' He tells me.'' Oh, yeah. Speaking of that, I'm starving!''. He grins, then calls Thomas over and we walk to the dinning.

Everyone is already there.'' Took you long!'' said Captain Morgan with a teasing grin.'' We were waiting fer him, okay!?'' Yelled Russell with slightly pink cheeks.'' Okay. Just sit down, will you?'' Said Christipher rolling his chocolate eyes. Once we do, Nathan brings in the plates. Everyone has some potatoes and a stake on their plate, with some salad with tomatoes.'' Wow. That's a lot'' I say, looking at the full plate.

'' We can share'' I hear a familiar voice say.

I look at the door and see Mati standing there with a smile.'' Mati!'' I shout, standing up and running to him with a huge smile that only he is allowed to recieve.'' Hey sis. Missed me?'' He asks me looking down at my face.'' Tak (yes)'' I say in Polish.'' He's allowed out today. But he'll stay in the infirmary at night for now. You'll be able to see him, arn't you happy Ania?'' Asks Christipher.'' I am, I missed him'' I say.

Once I finally let go of him, I move more then half of my plate's food onto he's plat and we eat. Everyone tries to talk to Mati who seem's to quickly make friends with the crew. He's very open and eays to talk to, so it's not a huge surprise. He already set up with Russell that they'll be room mates once Mati is out of the Infirmary and will keep watch at the look out.

I'm happy for him.

After dinner, I collect the plates and walk into the kitchen.

'' hey Nathan, I've got the...''.

'' What The Hell 'Re Ya Doin' In M' KITCHEN?!'' He shouts at me making me jump with the plates. Thankfully I manage to catch them all.'' I... I just thought I'll help you out'' I say.'' Butt out, lady!'' He yells at me with a pen in his hand.'' I'll leave them here..'' I put the plates out and run out the kitchen before he'll be able to heat that pan and cook me.

I Nathans BedRoom.

I lay out the blanket and sit on the floor.

Damn, that was scary. I better not get on his bad side, who knows what could happen. With that in my head, I fall asleep.

(Nathans POV)

I'm washing the dishes in the kitchen. She,...

… she's too much. She keeps tryin' ta help me with eyerthin'.

Never met a girl like her. Thats when I remember something, and grin.

'' Heh, weird kid''.

**Okay! Here's a chapter for you! :)**

**Hope you liked it, My summer holidays started today so maybe I'll post some more chapters ^_^**

**Till next time...**

**- Ania**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Hi people! Here's Chaprter 3 of this fanfic and I hope that you'll enjoy it! **

When I wake up, I don't hit anyone on the head this time. In fact, there isn't anyone in the room who I could have possibly hitten on the head.

Where's Nathan? … I stand up from the floor and walk out on the corridor. Not knowing what the time could be, I walk on my tip-toes just in case someone is asleep.

On the deck, I see it's daybreak. It's no later then 5:30 a.m. Why wouldn't he be in the bedroom?

I make my way up the steps and into the dinning. There, everything's normal. I shrug my shoulders and start to leave the room. CHING! CHING!

I hear a noise of something metal hitting the floor and rush into the kitchen. There … Nathan was about to pick up a kitchen knife. I noticed there was blood on it and also Nathans thumb cut.'' Are you Okay!?'' I ask from the door.

Startled, he looks my way.'' Yeah, just a small cut. It ain't nothin'.'' he tells me.'' But your bleeding!'' I say, walking over and taking the knife out of his hand. I put it to the side and take out the bandage I always carry in one of my boots. I put it around his thumb to stop the bleeding.

Nathan just stares at his thumb. He then looks at me.'' You okay?'' I ask again.'' GET AUTA M' KITCHEN!'' He shouts at me and I run out.

(Nathans POV)

Ania takes out a bandage from her boot and puts it around my cut thumb. How did she do it so fast? It's even done betta than Doc's! I look carefuly at her work when I notice her looking up at me. I feel my face grow hot and I look away from her.'' You okay?'' She asks me. That's when I do the only thing that went in my mind in such a situation.'' GET AUTA M' KITCHEN!'' I shout at her, not really thinking how loud or scary I might seem to a kid like her.

She quickly runs out like last night, and after cleaning the knife, I'm back to doing my job. Why did I yell …

(Ania's POV)

I run out on the deck and to the door of the corridor. The thing is …

Someone opens it. BANG! '' Oww~ …'' I say. I loose my balance and am about to fall when someone grabs my wrist.

'' Watch out next time'' says Eduardo, holding me by the wrist. I'm right now dependant on it, my face is really close to the floor.'' Okay. Thank you, and I'm sorry'' I say.'' Good girl …'' he says, easily pulling me up into a standing position. He then walks over to the helm.

I decide there's no point of trying to go back to sleep, so I walk to the helm too and watch him steer the ship. He looks to the side at the rising sun and then at the sails.'' What are you doing?'' I ask.'' I'm checking what direction we're heading and what's the wind direction'' He tells me.'' Oh, … okay'' I say with a smile, and watch how he steers the ship.

With in an hour and a half, everyone is up and in the dinning for breakfast. I sit down next to two empty spaces.'' Yeah! Damn! I wish I was there!'' says Russell who comes in with Mati.'' Yeah, but if I knew you then. Which I didn't'' Mati says to him.'' Ania, could you move please?'' Mati asks.'' Sure'' I say, and move to the next seat so that Mati and Russell can sit together. I smile at them and then turn my head the other way.'' Ah!'' I scream, seeing that Nathan is the person sitting next to me.'' what?'' he asks flatly.'' N-nothing …'' I answer, getting my attention to the heavenly food on my plate.

'' I'm full'' I say, pushing the plate away from me.'' With this?!'' asks Russell, looking at my plate. It was half full.'' Eat'' Nathan says pulling it back to me.'' Nathan. Thank you, your food is really, the best thing I've had in my life. But I'm full, if I eat any more I'll explode'' I tell him.'' Nathan …'' Captain says.'' Hm?'' he asks cap.'' Girs are like flowers, you water them too much and they die. What I mean is, if she eats as much as men, she'll get fat'' he chuckles.'' whatever...'' nathan says, taking the plate and standing up.'' Nate, I can eat it!'' Russell offers and with a nod, nathan passes him the plate.

Soon the breakfast was finished. Today, I think I'll try helping him again. I can't just sit and do nothing! I mean, that guy has some mental problems. It's not like the kitchen is his wife or somethin'!

I sigh and collect the rest of the plates once Nathan is back to the kitchen and walk there in quiet steps.'' Umm,... Nathan, I brought your plates'' I say, standing at the door, where there is a chance I can run out if he tries throwing a knife at me.

He stops washing the dishes, looks down, I can see his arms tense up as he grips the sides of the worktop in iritation, but then sighs.'' Just, … just put them here'' He says. Startled, I walk over to him and put it next to the sink. I then run out of the kitchen.

He finally let me help.

Through the next hours I clean the deck with Thomas, Mati and Russell are on the look out chatting about something. I wonder what. They look like they've made friends. I smile looking at them, and then go back to work.

'' Woman'' Eduardo says, walking over to me.'' What, man?'' I ask, he 'tsk's' at me but then says.'' Do my laundry'' He says, throwing the pile of clothes at me.'' What?! Am I your wife or what?!'' I shout at him. He smirks.'' You could be my dog if you like''.

'' No thank you!'' I say back and pick his clothes up.

I go fill a huge wooden bowl with un-solty water and start washing his clothes. By the time hes back, I'm done and he examins my work.'' Well, you did a fine job, dog'' he smirks.

I would have smacked him, if he didn't compliment me before. He takes his clothes away and I sigh in relief. Phew, all done.

I go up to the top mast and see that Mati and Russell are still up there.'' Hey guys. What are you doing?'' I ask with a smile.'' Nothinh really..'' Russell says.'' Wonna sit with us, Ania?'' Mati asks, and I nod. We spend the next hours talking about lots of different things. Thomas also joins us and I get to know him and Russell better.

Apart from the sadist and the 'over protective about his kitchen' Nathan, I like people on this ship.

**Sorry for this, it's boaring, but I didn't really know what to write, sorry again.**

**I'll tyr to make the next chapter longer and more fun to read.**

**And guys, for people who are interested (and I hope everyone is) I'm making a Tumblr Blog. It's a Russell ask Blog so I hope I'll get some of you sending questions (some answers might include art made by me ;) )**

**Now, Because FanFic forbids posting links, I'll give you it this way:**

**'piratesinloverussell' then 'blog' then put a '.tumblr' and then' .com' **

**And there you go! my blog. I started it today (which is 14/08/13 or :3 08/14/13 depending on where you live) (it's russell's birthday on the 16th by the way!**

**I might post a one shot to celebrate it!**

**Anyways, Till next time,**

**- Ania :3  
**


End file.
